Dreams of a Distant Sea
by Hylian Moon
Summary: Celebrían always had a desire to travel to the shores of Middle-earth. This longing has suddenly come to a halt as she meets the half-elven Elrond. Thus is the full story of Galadriel's beloved daughter.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first Silmfic. It's about the story of Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel. Please R/R.

~Nienori

Dreams of a Distant Sea

  


Chapter One

The Sun was already beginning to shine through the uppermost branches, signaling Celebrian for the rebirth of a new dawn.

She opened her eyes slowly, and breathed in the dewy scent of the grass that served as her bedding. Birds chirped softly and glided effortlessly above her before disappearing into the tall branches.

The mournful sound of a harp filled her ears. Celebrian glanced over at the musician and saw him bent over his instrument, letting his arms and fingers create a haunting melody.

His mother had left the shores of Middle-earth the day before.

Celebrian had felt pity for him, but her mother told her not to, for there was nothing but peace in Aman and there could be no suffering under the protection of the Valar.

"The Blessed Realm," Celebrian would always say to her. "You must tell me more about it." Yet it seemed the more she asked for a story, Galadriel would get a far away look in her glimmering eyes, as if she wanted to grasp something in the past that she would never get a hold of. Thus would Celebrian falter and leave her mother to her own memories of a time when she walked the lands of Valinor.

Although she knew Galadriel suspected, Celebrian kept her own longing for the Sea to herself. She thought it ridiculous to think of such things when she was yet a fairly young elf-maiden without knowing much of the burdens of the earth.

And yet the distant horizon was ever present in her dreams. She would not seek it now, but she could never ignore her heart's yearning.

Celebrian passed by the lone elf silently. Morning mist clung to the hem of her silver dress, and as she walked it slowly floated up, weaving through her golden hair to the lit sky and disappearing above the forest. The Elf continued to play a lament that echoed from tree to tree.

A sudden ringing of laughter broke the melancholic atmosphere, and as Celebrian looked to her right two young Elf girls ran towards her, one ahead of the other.

They stopped when they reached her and one of them curtseyed low. "The Lady Galadriel would like to see you," she said.

Celebrian was led by the two maidens past tree after tree until they reached the main part of the City of the Galadrim. This part of the realm seemed a little more shadowed than the other parts, but it was not threatening for light illuminated throughout the city. Crystalline lanterns cast a soft glow high above the branches of the trees.

To reach her mother's great hall Celebrian had to ascend a winding path of stairs circling the great tree. When she reached the delicately carved door at the top she opened it slowly and peered inside.

Galadriel and her husband Celeborn were the first elves she saw, both radiant, fair, and regal. They were seated in chairs at the center of the table, and a stranger clad in travel gear sat across from them, clutching a mug of mead.

Galadriel was the first to notice her daughter, and she stood up in one motion to welcome her in. Celebrian clipped inside. Celeborn and the stranger stood up at once also.

"Here is Elrond Half-elven from the North." Her father said, introducing the stranger whom whe had locked her gaze with as he turned completely around.

His eyes were the color of the Sea at twilight, and Celebrian could not force herself to turn away.

Yet a sudden sadness drew over her, and she felt that meeting this Elf would create a new emotion she hardly ever witness: despair.

For in those eyes of Elrond Half-elven of _Imladris_ held the power to capture Celebrian's heart, yet also had the will of suffering.

And Celebrian felt the world shift.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing my first chapter. I should have updated this sooner, but I won't be making any excuses. Thank you to my beta, Hell on Stilts!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Tolkien and a bunch of other people do.

_This chapter starts about two months after Celebrian first sees Elrond. After noticing Celebrian's love for the Sea, he decides to take her there._

Chapter Two:

Celebrian stood on the sandy shore. Her slippers were still on her feet, and all she wanted to do was to take them off and run through the lapping waves. But she felt Lord Elrond's gaze upon her, and all she could do was press her arms against her side, hoping it would hold her back.

"I still find it surprising that you have never seen the Sea until now," Elrond suddenly spoke. "It seems too beautiful to miss."

Indeed it was beautiful. Truthfully, it was beyond that. Celebrian's eyes followed the line of the ocean's border and felt everything she ever cared about drift away from her into the far horizon. 

She never seriously wondered the reason for her never being taken to see this part of the world, but as she stood there with her dream right in front of her, beckoning to her, an idea struck her so suddenly that she almost gasped out loud.

Her mother never wanted her to see this.

Celebrian glanced over to Elrond and saw that his eyes were still on her, so filled with affection that she was not ready for.

She looked away. "I would love to reside near here someday."

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "The Lady Galadriel does not approve of you visiting these sorts of places," he said as though he was reading her mind.

Celebrian swallowed. "I know."

"She is doing her best to protect you. She loves you dearly, and does not want to lose you."

She finally turned her head to fully look at the Elf standing beside her. His features were pleasant, that she was sure of. His jaw was sharp, and his mouth stern, but he held a mysterious gracefulness that went beyond the careful arch of his eyebrows and the intelligence behind his eyes.

"I thank you for taking me here, my lord," she finally said, and then realized she was blushing.

Elrond smiled faintly and bowed in response.

Celebrian turned and found herself taking both her slippers off and walking towards the water. "I need to feel the ocean before we leave," she said to the Elf behind her.

Once her pale bare feet touched the water she let out a breath. The small waves washed over her ankles and itself back, over and over in a cycle that was starting to make her head spin.

It felt so natural, for her to be connected to the Sea like this. It was a pity her mother, so wise with her years, never realized how much her daughter needed this moment of tranquility and escapism.

No, Galadriel had always known about it.

The wind picked up and blew Celebrian's long hair away from her face. She hear the faint footsteps of Elrond behind her, but she continued to stare straight ahead as though she were searching for something beyond the palace of Ulmonan buried deep in the ocean's water.

"You look drained, my lady. Perhaps we should be heading back."

She knew it was Elrond's voice, she was sure of that, but his words seemed foggy, almost distant, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she felt the waves drag her in.

Yet she was in peace. The Sun was shining far above her, the grassy hills green and lush. Towering trees circled around her, and she heard music and laughter. Elves were dancing underneath the shade to a song that sounded as ancient as the land she was in. 

_At last!_ She cried. _I am where my soul has been residing._

And then she heard a voice, his voice.

_This place is not for you. Not now, at least._

She turned to the piercing eyes of Elrond Half-elven. His gaze was unwavering, and his grip on her arm was tight.

_No!_ She tried to scream, but it only turned out to be a choked sob. _Let me stay!_

When she opened her eyes Celebrian realized she was dripping wet. Elrond was carrying her in both arms over to their horses. She felt slightly unnerved for him handling her so, but she was shivering cold, and although she wasn't too pleased to admit it, his body offered her some warmth.

"Why did you take me away?" She asked as Elrond draped her riding cloak over her shoulders.

"What you saw in that dream was not the place you seek," he responded as he helped Celebrian onto her horse. "The water would be over your head if I had left you there."

"I would have been able to wake up myself." She said indignantly.

Elrond laughed, which sounded strange to her ears. "Such brashness for an elf-maid," he said, almost to himself. "Your place in this world is far beyond others in so many ways."

Celebrian was not sure if she understood what Elrond was saying, but she had one question to ask. "What was it that I saw then, if it was not the Blessed Realm?"

It took a while for him to respond, actually he was already on his own horse and they were heading back on the road to Lorien before he answered. "I believe that you will find out in good time, Lady Celebrian. But I think that you should take your mind away from the Sea for the time being, and put your mind on other things."

With a sigh, Celebrian closed her eyes and only saw the graceful movement of the dancing Elves.


End file.
